Marry me, Hermione
by Mdm De Vere
Summary: Your forehead is too high and your eyes are just brown and your pinkytoes are really tiny. Your body is small and your skin is soft. You have no magical bloodheritage and I know a ring that’ll go just perfect on your finger. Marry me Hermione Granger.


**_Marry Me, Hermione_**

_Hopes in Dreams_

Hermione lay in the window seat of her room at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix; she was looking out at the clouds covering the sun, a shower had just past and she waited for a member, as was routine, bust in and interrupt the peace and quiet that she quite often thought of as the calming before the storm.

She had just turned eighteen yesterday. Her hair was in curls and she wore her grandmother's pearls; she lay there in a pale pink tunic dress with white ankle tights and navy blue polish on both her fingers and toes. Glancing out the window she sighed at the dark whether. Clouds were gathering as a storm was approaching.

The door opened wider and someone stepped in. Hermione took a deep breath, " Get out."

" You look nice."

" Thank you," she paused not sure if it was right to continue. " so do you." Hermione turned to face Draco Malfoy and smiled softly to him.

" You're welcome and thank you. May I come in and sit?"

" You're welcome and you may stand."

" You have cute toes and the pink brings out your eyes."

She smiled a little bit bigger, " You may sit."

He came in and closed the door behind him before he sat down. " You're beautiful. Physically and emotionally you're delicate, mentally you're strong and stubborn. Your forehead is too high and your eyes are just brown and your pinky-toes are really tiny. Your body is small and your skin is soft. You have no magical blood-heritage and I know a ring that'll go just perfect on your finger. I could look at you everyday for the rest of my life and I will. You're the woman I'm going to marry Hermione, I realized it just now walking past and I saw you touching the window sill. Stand up."

Not knowing what possessed her to do it she did. She felt him entwine his fingers with hers and she heard him say-

" Marry me Hermione Granger, whether you like it or not."

Hermione looked up at him, bit her bottom lip, smiled at him and then bowed her head. She looked down at him as he lifted her up, his hands cupping her buttocks and she wrapped her arms around his neck and the clouds parted slightly and the sun peaked out.

Draco Malfoy - son of the world renown Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and pureblood - was holding Hermione Granger - Wonder Woman of the Golden Trio, best friend to Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived(or as Draco liked to refer to him as the-boy-who-would-not-die), and muggleborn to boot - as if she were precious to him.

" Why are you acting so calm around me?" he asked her as he lowered her back to the floor.

Hermione's face screwed up and her shoulders tensed before her shoulders dropped and she let out a loud sigh, " I don't know. You opened the door and I saw you in the reflection of the glass and you surprised me but I didn't feel threatened and I had this warmth flood me and I didn't like you and wanted you to leave and I don't know what it is but when I saw you in the reflection I thought to myself 'this is the man I can see myself growing old with and on my death bed still be as happy as I was on my wedding day' and it seems like you thought something along the lines of the same thing and it just seems so right and everything is changing and you're good-looking and... for some odd reason I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She looked up at him and he grinned at her, " Don't laugh at me."

* * *

Lightening cracked and thunder boomed and her hand flinched and she looked for rain but none came. She looked around her room; she had painted the wall a glistening navy blue and had a cream color shag carpet put in. She had a marvelous wooden set, old and it still shone from the finish, a four-poster, a vanity which had a variety of perfumes and make up on it, a dresser, and a very large armoire. And five redwood shelves, one on top of the other, that stretched an entire wall fill with books. She inhaled; she was alone.

Hermione put her hand to her head and looked around her room. She had a horrible headache that had taken up residence ever since Harry left. As she opened her eyes everything seemed to be put on fast forward and rewind at the same time. Turning back to face the window she mumbled softly to herself " Where are you Draco, turn yourself in, let this end."

* * *

I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story yet and I'm working on 'Lionesses Are To be Feared ... Right?' at the same time I'm writing this one. I just had this idea and felt that I could go somewhere with it.

_Vickey_


End file.
